Field of the Invention
As a method for operating an automatic train control system comprising an electronic interlocking, it is known to employ track vacancy detection systems. Said track vacancy detection systems can be of different design, in particular they can be implemented as audio-frequency track circuits, as cited, for example, in the reference    http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gleisfreimeldeanlage.
Also known is the European Train Control System (ETCS) which is a component part of a standard European Rail Transport Management System ERTMS. This ETCS system can have different levels, including ETCS Level 1 which allows traffic also on lines employing conventional national train protection systems.
In an ETCS Level 1 system, so-called Eurobalises installed in the track are used as the transmission medium and communicate information concerning line gradients, maximum line speeds and points at which the vehicle is to come to a stand again. Details can be found, for example, in    http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/European_Train_Control_System, pages 1 to 7.
Also known is the Chinese Train Control System (CTCS) which employs a track circuit and balises in a CTCS Level 2 configuration, as described in    http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chinese_Train_Control_System.
Brief Summary of the Invention
The object of the invention is to propose method for operating an automatic train control system comprising an electronic interlocking having connected balise and connected frequency track circuit, wherein said method can be implemented simply using known train protection system components.
This object is achieved by a method for operating an automatic train control system comprising an electronic interlocking with connected balise and connected frequency track circuit, wherein, by means of pointer telegrams of a first kind (first pointer telegrams) generated by the electronic interlocking, the balise is actuated via an operating module for modular elements which has an addressable memory for the number of currently vacant block sections, and pointer telegrams of a second kind (second pointer telegrams) generated by the electronic interlocking are used to create pointer telegrams of a third kind (third pointer telegrams), wherein a functional relationship between the memory addresses and code information of the frequency track circuit is taken into account for creating the third pointer telegrams, and, in response to these third pointer telegrams, at least one transmitter of a frequency track circuit is actuated via a relay arrangement.
A significant advantage of the method according to the invention is that it can basically be implemented using components that are known from train control systems having balises and from train control systems having frequency track circuits and introduced there, so that in an electronic interlocking for the just mentioned train control systems it is merely necessary, by additionally creating second pointer telegrams and third pointer telegrams, to create a train control system which can be used for operation using balises and frequency track circuits. The functional relationship taken into account for creating the third pointer telegrams can be of differing complexity.
The method according to the invention is particularly advantageous if, when Chinese Train Control System (CTCS) Level 2 pointer telegrams are used as the first pointer telegrams and ETCS Level 1 pointer telegrams are used as the second pointer telegrams, a CTCS balise is installed as the balise, and a bijective function is used for creating the third pointer telegrams. This makes it possible, using an electronic interlocking according to ETCS Level 1 and a known frequency track circuit, to operate a train control system having the features of the CTCS system and therefore able to be used in China. Trains running in the Chinese train control system CTCS area can therefore also be controlled using an electronic interlocking of the ETCS train control system without significant additional engineering being required for this purpose.
The invention is based on the insight that the addresses in the addressable memory of the operating module are very similar to the code information for the frequency track circuit of the CTCS system, as will be explained in detail below, so that a relatively simple functional relationship exists between the memory addresses and the code information of the frequency track circuit.
With the method according to the invention it is also advantageous if the first pointer telegrams are converted into communications telegrams in a telegram converter. This makes it possible to transmit pointer telegrams reliably even over longer distances.
For reliable control of the frequency track circuit it is advantageous to feed the third pointer telegrams to a digital input/output device in which operating signals for the relay arrangement are generated.
The invention also relates to an automatic train control system comprising an electronic interlocking having a connected balise and a connected frequency track circuit and has the object of organizing said train control system such that it can be built up from components of the European Train Control System and of the frequency track circuit without significant additional developmental complexity.
This object is achieved by an automatic train control system comprising an electronic interlocking having a connected balise and a connected frequency track circuit and generating pointer telegrams of a first kind (first pointer telegrams) and pointer telegrams of a second kind (second pointer telegrams), additionally comprising an operating module for modular elements, said operating module being connected to the electronic interlocking and having an addressable memory for the number of vacant block sections and the thereto connected balise as a modular element, and comprising a pointer telegram creator connected to the electronic interlocking, said pointer telegram creator creating pointer telegrams of a third kind (third pointer telegrams) taking a functional relationship between the memory addresses and code information of the frequency track circuit into account, also comprising a digital input/output device connected to the pointer telegram creator, said input/output device generating operating signals for a downstream relay arrangement, and, connected to said relay arrangement, at least one transmitter of the frequency track circuit.
A significant advantage of the train control system according to the invention is considered to be the fact that it can be built up using known components of the ETCS train control system and from known components of the frequency track circuit; only minor development work has to be carried to produce the pointer telegram creator and the digital input/output device.
Further advantages of the automatic train control system according to the invention will emerge from claims 6 to 8, said advantages corresponding analogously to the above mentioned embodiments of the method according to the invention.
For further explanation of the invention, the drawing shows an exemplary embodiment of the train control system according to the invention in the form of a block diagram.